The Groom & The Wedding Planner
by SoSweetySoCrazy
Summary: OS écrit pour le concours organisé par le forum DAL sur les couples improbables. Imaginez Ashley et Kellan.


The Holy Shit Contest

Titre de l'OS : The Groom & The Wedding Planner

Personnages : Alice/Emmett

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire est écrite par mes soins.

Venez découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : www . damn-addict-lemon . com (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

Ceci est un repost, cet OS a été supprimé car le rating du résumé n'était pas bon, vive les nouvelles règles de FF.

* * *

**Alice POV **

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que je faisais mon footing dans Central Park. J'aimais courir pendant ma pause déjeuner, cela m'aidait à évacuer toutes les tensions.

Nous étions vendredi et le week-end s'annonçait chargé en travail. Alors je m'accordais une bouffée d'oxygène dans le poumon de New York car c'est comme cela que les New Yorkais surnommaient Central Park.

Vous devez vous demander quel métier je fais pour bosser tout un week-end ? Et bien, c'est facile, je suis organisatrice de mariage ou comme certains aiment m'appeler : Wedding Planner.

Avec Bella, ma meilleure amie depuis toujours, nous avions crée notre entreprise d'organisation de réceptions depuis plus de 5 ans maintenant. Et notre affaire était plutôt florissante. Bella s'occupait de la partie évènementielle alors que pour ma part, je traitais les dossiers de mariages.

J'avais toujours habité la Big Apple et je ne me voyais pas vivre ailleurs. J'aimais 2 choses dans la vie : mon métier et le shopping. Et quoi de mieux que New York pour faire ce que j'aimais le plus ?

Bella avait une réception dans les Hamptons ce week-end avec tout le gratin de la ville donc elle m'avait chargée de son dossier à savoir le mariage de son demi-frère qui se déroulait samedi prochain. Les répétitions du mariage de Jessica et Emmett avaient lieu cet après-midi et ce soir.

Comme ma meilleure amie ne s'occupait pas trop des mariages, nous avions opté pour travailler ensemble afin d'organiser la plus belle cérémonie qui soit.

Je connaissais déjà Jessica qui était venue plusieurs fois à l'agence et nous avait soulées pendant des mois pour que tout soit parfait. Jessica était gentille mais totalement dépassée par les évènements alors nous l'avions aidée du mieux que nous avions pu.

Je n'avais pas vu Emmett depuis plus de 10 ans mais je me souvenais encore du petit blondinet à lunettes comme si c'était hier. Lors de nos 18 ans, Emmett avait dû suivre son père muté à Chicago et je ne l'avais plu revu depuis. Bella l'appelait régulièrement et faisait des allers-retours entre les 2 villes dès qu'elle pouvait.

Emmett ne pouvait guère se libérer car son métier l'accaparait beaucoup. En effet, il était joueur professionnel de base-ball.

Jessica avait toute sa famille sur New York c'est pour ça qu'ils avaient choisi de se marier ici.

Tous les deux venaient tout juste d'emménager à New York. Jessica était mannequin et venait de décrocher un contrat pour une grande marque de cosmétiques et Emmett quittait les Cubs pour les Yankees.

Je me demandais comment un mec si petit et si gringalet avait pu se retrouver batteur dans une équipe si réputée ?

Bella m'avait certifiée qu'il avait beaucoup changé. Il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs. J'étais un vrai garçon manqué étant plus jeune avec une coupe très courte et des cheveux noirs corbeau.

Aujourd'hui mes cheveux courts avaient laissé la place à une longue tignasse brune ondulée et j'avais troqué mes vieux jeans pour des jupes.

Bref je devais retrouver le petit couple pour 16h à l'église. J'avais donc le temps de terminer mon footing, de déjeuner et de vérifier que tout était ok pour ce soir et demain soir. Le temps était splendide pour la fin Septembre, j'espérais que l'hiver glacial ne s'installerait pas de si tôt.

La dernière chanson de la playlist de mon Ipod se mit en branle et Flo Rida et son excellent « Good Feeling » me boosta pour franchir les derniers mètres de ma course.

Dans mes pensées, je ne fis pas attention et rentrai net dans un mur. Sous l'impact, je ne pus garder l'équilibre et m'étalai de tout mon long. Enfin ce que j'appelais un mur ressemblait plutôt à une grosse masse de muscles qui, en voulant me rattraper, m'accompagna dans ma chute.

Je me retrouvais donc par terre avec un corps chaud en sueur au-dessus de moi. Je sentais les fameuses tablettes de chocolat, que j'affectionnais tout particulièrement chez un homme, sous mes doigts. Je croisai alors un regard d'un bleu intense qui me scia sur place.

_Holy Shit !_

**- Rien de cassé, Mademoiselle ?** Me demanda-t-il un grand sourire aux lèvres faisant au passage fondre mon shorty.

Je secouais la tête pour lui signifier que j'allais bien, à court de mots, je buguais littéralement. Il m'aida à me relever, ramassa mon Ipod qui s'était fait la malle et me le rendit.

C'est là que je pus admirer mon fameux et très sexy mur de muscles. Il était grand aux environs des 1m90, cheveux courts et blonds foncés. Il avait un visage très juvénile. On aurait dit un petit garçon qu'on veut protéger et prendre dans ses bras, un vrai petit ange.

Ses yeux bleus océan lui donnaient un regard espiègle. Et le meilleur pour la fin, son tee-shirt blanc moulait sa plastique à la perfection, on aurait dit une seconde peau. Sa petite barbe de quelques jours faisait ressortir un léger côté bad boy qui était loin de me déplaire.

Même en sueur, ce mec était un vrai appel au sexe. La bave commençait à couler de ma bouche…

Il se gratta le crâne l'air gêné ce qui me sortit de ma contemplation.

**- Je suis désolé. Quand je cours, je fonce droit devant et je ne regarde pas où je vais. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait mal ?** Débita-t-il un petit sourire aux lèvres.

**- C'est c'est pas pas grave. Je ne ne regardais pas pas non plus où où j'allais.** Bégayai-je.

Depuis quand je bégaye moi ? _Ah ben bravo Alice, il va te prendre pour une totale demeurée !_

**- Tout va bien alors s'il n'y a pas de mal. Pour me faire pardonner… puis-je vous inviter à déjeuner ?** Bafouilla-t-il timidement.

_Si tu lui dis oui, tu vas finir par lui sauter dessus. Si tu lui dis non, tu restes raisonnable et libre pour finir tes dossiers. Mais en même temps si tu dis oui, tu peux avoir une sacrée partie de jambes en l'air !_ Ca suffit la voix !

**- Non c'est gentil mais j'ai déjà déjeuné.** Répondis-je aussitôt alors que c'était complètement faux.

**- Ben peut-être une prochaine fois alors, je viens courir régulièrement ici depuis que j'ai emménagé. On pourra peut-être courir ensemble un des ces quatre et déjeuner après ?**

Mon portable sonna interrompant notre conversation, je lui fis signe en guise d'au revoir qu'il me rendit par un immense sourire.

Mon dieu ! Seigneur aidez-moi ou il va m'achever ! Il fallait qu'il arrête de me sourire comme ça sinon j'allais lui sauter dessus.

Je m'éloignais très vite avant de commettre l'irréparable.

C'était ma messagerie qui me signalait un message de Bella me rappelant les horaires des répétitions pour l'église et le dîner ainsi que les divers lieux pour les enterrements de vie de jeune garçon et de jeune fille d'un autre couple pour le lendemain.

Je rentrai dans mon loft vers 14h, je m'empressai de manger une salade composée accompagnée de fruits en desserts et me plongeai dans mes dossiers.

J'avais un autre mariage dans 15 jours et c'était une famille très fortunée de New York, je ne devais donc pas me louper si je voulais continuer à faire perdurer la notoriété de notre entreprise.

Je feuilletais les demandes des futurs mariés mais n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose que mon beau gosse.

J'étais célibataire depuis un moment. Je n'avais pas de relation longue durée parce que je faisais soi-disant peur à la gente masculine. Je sortais de temps en temps en boîte pour assouvir mes envies. Mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à me remettre de l'incident du parc. La plastique de ce mec m'avait toute émoustillée. Frustrée, je décidais donc de me soulager avec Riley.

Riley mon sexfriend ? Non, Riley, mon vibromasseur, qui est encore plus efficace qu'un mec pour vous faire grimper au rideau. Foi d'Alice !

Je sortis mon cher et tendre du tiroir de ma table de chevet et m'installai sur mon lit. Je commençais lentement à me caresser tout en repensant à mon beau blond.

J'enlevais mes vêtements pour être plus à l'aise. Je mis en route mon joujou et commençai à titiller mon entrée. Ses yeux bleus, son sourire à tomber par terre, ses muscles bien dessinés, son sexe en moi…

Les frémissements de mon gode à l'entrée de mon intimité me rendirent tout chose et je sentis ma cyprine couler abondamment. Je taquinais ma féminité en passant de mon clitoris devenu très sensible à mon vagin. Je pénétrai alors mon sexe brûlant et cajolai mon paquet de nerfs de mes doigts jusqu'à ce que les vibrations intenses dans mes chairs m'envoient toucher les étoiles. Je me liquéfiai alors de plaisir hurlant ma jouissance.

Wow c'était intense !

Je nettoyai mon petit chéri et le rangeai précautionneusement dans mon tiroir. Je pus reprendre mon travail tranquillement sans avoir l'esprit embrumé.

A 15h50, j'étais devant l'église attendant mon petit couple. Je reçus alors un message de Jessica m'expliquant qu'elle avait un imprévu de dernière minute et me demandant de la remplacer auprès du prêtre. Bon ok, c'est pas comme si c'était pas la première fois qu'on me demandait de me faire passer pour la mariée.

Je vous jure que je pourrai écrire un livre avec toutes les anecdotes rien qu'avec 5 ans d'organisation de mariages.

Je rentrai alors dans l'église et signifiai au prêtre que les répétitions se feraient sans la mariée mais que je la remplacerai.

**- Bonjour mon père,** un homme salua le prêtre et je me retournai en espérant que ce soit Emmett.

Sauf qu'au lieu de ça, c'était mon fantasme sur pattes de cet après-midi.

**- Tiens, comme on se retrouve jolie demoiselle**. Me dit-il d'un ton charmeur.

**- Salut. Oui je suis là parce que j'attends quelqu'un.** Répondis-je cette fois sans bafouiller. **Et vous ? Vous êtes venu prier ?**

Il s'esclaffa aussitôt à ma question. Pourtant elle n'avait rien de drôle.

**- Oh non, j'ai rendez-vous pour mon mariage.** Précisa-t-il en continuant de se marrer.

J'y crois pas ! Ce mec me rentre dedans, il m'invite à déjeuner soi-disant pour se faire pardonner alors qu'il me drague ouvertement et en fait il est fiancé ! Non mais quel connard !

Un beau connard tout de même ! Pensai-je silencieusement.

**- Nous vous attendions Emmett. Bien puisque vous êtes là tous les 2 nous pourrions peut-être commencer ?** Déclara le prêtre.

Hein ? Quoi ? Emmett ?

**- Tu es Emmett ?** Questionnai-je sous la surprise en le montrant du doigt.

**- Le seul et l'unique.** Répliqua-t-il tout sourire. **A qui ai-je l'honneur ?**

**- Alice Cullen. La meilleure amie de ta sœur et accessoirement ton organisatrice de mariage.** Sifflai-je agacée de m'être fait prendre au piège de ce beau parleur.

**- Non c'est pas possible ! Ben dis donc t'as bien changé Lily, en bien, bien entendu**. Glissa-t-il en me scrutant de la tête aux pieds d'un air gourmand.

Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ? Un fiancé beau parleur ! Pfff…

**- Tu n'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre.** Rajoutai-je en toute franchise.

Il me serra dans ses bras comme si nous nous étions quittés la veille. Je me sentis toute petite dans son étreinte mais tellement protégée. Une myriade de frissons parcourut mon échine. Des petites décharges électriques atteignirent mon bas ventre et sous le tourbillon de sensations je restai stoïque, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement et encore moins de me détacher d'Emmett. Mon cœur battait à mille à l'heure, j'avais même l'impression qu'il allait sortir d'une minute à l'autre.

Wow c'était quoi ça ?

Il sembla également avoir ressenti quelque chose car lorsqu'il se détacha, je le vis perturbé.

Nous nous retrouvions ainsi face à face, moi jouant la mariée, alors que le prêtre débitait la bénédiction du mariage.

Il me fixait intensément de son regard bleu et je me noyais dans cet océan de luxure.

Au moment de l'échange des consentements, il attrapa ma main pour mimer l'instant et par la même occasion déplaça une mèche rebelle derrière mon oreille.

De nouveau, je frissonnai, mes bras envahis par la chair de poule.

Nous restâmes silencieux, lui apparemment gêné et moi affolée par cette proximité avec un homme que je ne devrais pas vouloir.

« Tu ne convoiteras pas l'homme d'une autre femme me disait toujours ma grand-mère » et elle avait raison. Sauf que l'avoir si près de moi me faisait un effet monstre. Je me demandais pourquoi il épousait Jessica. Ils étaient si différents tous les 2…

Lorsque le prêtre eut terminé. Je pris littéralement la poudre d'escampette ne souhaitant pas plus tenter le diable.

**- Attends Alice, il faut qu'on parle du mariage**. Cria Emmett alors que je passai le parvis de l'église à toute vitesse.

**- J'ai déjà tout vu avec Jessica. On en reparle ce soir si tu veux. A tout à l'heure.** Lâchai-je en évitant de me retourner.

Je savais bien que je ne pourrais pas l'éviter indéfiniment mais ma volonté avait été trop mise à rude épreuve lors de cette répétition.

Je n'osais pas imaginer ce qui allait se passer ce soir.

Je rentrai donc chez moi le cœur lourd.

Je pris un bon bain chaud pour me remettre les idées en place et décidai de me conditionner pour ce soir.

Il fallait que je reste professionnelle. J'étais l'organisatrice de ce foutu mariage, la femme sûre d'elle et professionnelle en toute circonstance. Je ne devais pas me laisser démonter par qui que ce soit.

Arrivée à l'endroit où se déroulait le dîner de répétition et également la soirée du mariage de samedi prochain, je fus ravie de voir que mes efforts n'avaient pas été vains. Tout avait été décoré selon les desideratas de Jessica et même si c'était kitsch à souhait, j'étais assez fière du résultat. La Fonderie était le lieu à la mode pour les mariages et j'avais fait des pieds et des mains pour que le couple passe leur soirée ici. Et bien évidemment, j'avais eu le propriétaire à l'usure mais l'endroit en valait vraiment la peine. Le bâtiment était ancien mais avait un cachet du tonnerre avec ses voûtes et ses verrières intérieures.

Jessica se précipita sur moi dès qu'elle me vit pour me remercier. Une fois les bavardages terminés, je repris mon travail sérieusement. Je supervisais la soirée tranquillement. Le dîner ne comprenait que la famille des mariés autant dire un petit comité comparé à la centaine d'invités prévus. Je donnais les directives aux serveurs et me plaçais sur la passerelle en hauteur afin de mieux voir tout ce qu'il se passait.

Je sentais de temps en temps des regards sur moi, Emmett cherchait à s'approcher de moi mais je l'évitais tout au long de la soirée du mieux que je pouvais. J'esquivai chaque tentative de rapprochement mais je me doutais bien que je ne pourrais pas le fuir indéfiniment, il était mon employeur après tout.

L'apéritif et le dîner furent parfaits. Tout se déroulait à merveille, si seulement ça pouvait être pareil le jour J…

Je décidai de faire un petit tour en cuisine pour voir si le dessert était prêt. Pièce montée : check !

J'allais vérifier les bouteilles de champagne au fond de la pièce. C'est alors que j'entendis des bruits bizarres émanant de derrière. Je m'approchai lentement et vis un spectacle qui m'énerva au plus haut point.

Tyler, un des serveurs, était en train de baiser impunément une jeune femme contre le mur alors qu'il était en service. Je m'avançai pour l'engueuler comme il se devait mais il retourna sa partenaire.

Oh putain de merde, c'était Jessica !

Sous le choc, je sortis en trombe de la pièce, rouge de colère que cette connasse puisse être infidèle.

Je sortis par la porte battante et rentrai net dans quelqu'un et son verre de vin nous aspergea tous les deux.

**- Merde ! Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.** Débitai-je angoissée par l'ampleur des tâches apparentes sur ma robe et sur la chemise blanche de l'inconnu.

**- Et bien, on va dire qu'on est quittes vu que c'est moi qui t'es rentrée dedans la première fois.**

Et là, je me figeais aussi sec.

_Super il fallait que tu abîmes la chemise du marié ! Bravo ma fille ! Quel travail de pro !_

Non mais quelle soirée de merde !

Je croisais son regard rieur alors que pour ma part je souhaitais m'enterrer aussitôt au plus profond d'un trou de souris. Et dire que sa fiancée se faisait sauter à côté sans qu'il le sache. Comment pouvait-on faire ça à quelques jours de son propre mariage ? Comment allais-je le lui annoncer ?

Je l'entraînais vers les toilettes pour nous nettoyer.

Une fois dedans, je sortis mon kit spécial anti-tâches. Maniaque et minutieuse comme j'étais, j'avais toujours un kit anti-dérapage sous la main.

**- Tu peux enlever ta chemise, s'il te plaît ?**

**- Je pensais qu'on aurait pu attaquer les préliminaires d'abord, non ?** Plaisanta-t-il.

Je lui fis mon regard assassin et il ôta son vêtement sans demander son reste.

Je commençai alors à frotter sa chemise pour éliminer la méga tâche rouge. Lui s'était installé entre les 2 lavabos sur le meuble en inox me regardant malmener son bien.

**- Je rêve où tu m'as évité toute la soirée ?** Chuchota-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

J'acquiesçai lui faisant mon regard dépité.

**- Je peux savoir pourquoi ?**

**- Tu sais très bien pourquoi !** Ripostai-je en le pointant du doigt d'un air menaçant.

**- Alors toi aussi tu l'as sentie cette attraction entre nous deux ? C'est rassurant, je croyais que ça n'était arrivé qu'à moi.** Marmonna-t-il.

**- Emmett, tu es fiancé et j'organise ton mariage. Alors même si j'ai remarqué cette chose entre nous deux et bien c'est juste impossible.** Déclarai-je tristement.

Je m'installais entre les jambes musclées de mon bel apollon et lui remettais la chemise sur laquelle j'avais limité les dégâts.

**- Tu es magnifique ce soir.** Ajouta-t-il pendant qu'il remettait les derniers boutons de son haut et que j'ajustais sa cravate.

**- Merci.** Soufflai-je tout en refaisant le nœud.

Il attrapa mes poignets et me fixa intensément. On aurait dit que le temps s'était arrêté alors que j'étais toujours plongée dans cet océan et que je me noyais littéralement dans ses prunelles bleues.

Il rapprocha son corps du mien pour limiter la distance entre nous. Il encadra mon visage de ses paumes chaudes et ancra son regard sur ma bouche. Il caressa mes joues du bout des doigts et je frissonnais d'anticipation. Je le vis hésiter un court instant puis il approcha son visage pour m'embrasser. C'est alors que nos lèvres se scellèrent dans un timide baiser qui se transforma vite en brasier.

Il me dévora la bouche férocement et laissa traîner sa langue gourmande sur mes lèvres pour me demander l'accès. Je décidai ainsi de prendre les commandes, pénétrai alors sa bouche et nos langues se mirent à danser un tango endiablé. D'un timide baiser nous étions passés à de longs baisers enflammés. Il avait un goût de Paradis et si j'avais pu, j'aurais souhaité passer ma vie à l'embrasser.

Mais notre bulle de bonheur éclata aussitôt au moment où la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit avec grand fracas.

Nous nous détachâmes aussitôt l'un de l'autre et nous éloignâmes le plus loin possible, embarrassés comme deux ados pris en flag.

Nous regardions alors les personnes venant de nous interrompre.

C'était un couple qui se bécotait tout comme nous avant eux sauf qu'il me sembla reconnaître la jeune femme.

Ils ne nous avaient pas vus car le mec souleva la fille pour l'asseoir entre deux lavabos, lui remonta sa robe et se frotta contre elle alors qu'ils continuaient à se gober la bouche.

**- Oh ouiiiii Ty, prends-moi encore, j'en peux plus.** Siffla la jeune femme dont je reconnus immédiatement la voix comme étant celle de Jessica.

J'entendis grogner à côté de moi.

**- Putain Jessica ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est pas vrai ! Dites-moi que je rêve !** Gronda Emmett rouge de colère.

Le couple se détacha et Jessica fut horrifiée d'avoir été découverte alors que le dénommé Tyler détala immédiatement vers la sortie sans demander son reste.

**- Emmy chéri, je vais tout t'expliquer.** Dit-elle alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui lentement pour le calmer ce qui eut l'effet inverse.

Je reculais pour me retrouver le dos au mur assez éloignée de la tempête qui menaçait.

**- Il n'y a rien à expliquer Jessica. Je t'ai vu fourrer ta langue dans la bouche de ce type et apparemment il t'a déjà baisée. Tu t'es bien foutue de ma gueule en fait. Ca fait combien de temps ?**

**- Mais non Emmy, je te jure que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, sa bouche a dérapé sur la mienne et comme je suis un peu éméchée…**

Il l'arrêta aussitôt d'un grand geste de la main puis serra ses deux poings comme s'il voulait l'étrangler ce qui la réduisit au silence.

**- Arrête. Pour une fois dans ta vie, dis-moi la vérité. Ca fait combien de temps ?**

**- 6 mois.** Chuchota-t-elle le regard baissé attendant sa sentence.

**- Putain ! J'en étais sûr que tu me prenais pour un con ces derniers mois. En fait tout ce que tu voulais c'est un mec riche pour t'engraisser et toi pendant ce temps-là tu te serais faite baiser par un autre ! Toi et moi c'est fini Jessica ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Maintenant tu vas sortir et aller expliquer à nos invités que le mariage est annulé.**

**- Quoi ? ! Mais non Emmy, je t'aime. Tu ne peux pas annuler le mariage ! On peut encore se marier tu sais, je ne peux pas aller annoncer ça à ma famille. **Pleura-t-elle complètement bouleversée ou alors était-ce de la comédie ?

**- De 1, je m'appelle Emmett et pas Emmy, je déteste ce surnom débile. Et de 2, tu vas annuler ce putain de mariage qui n'est qu'une putain d'illusion ! Sinon je te jure que j'étale ton infidélité devant nos 2 familles, là tout de suite. Je te laisse l'appartement jusqu'à demain pour que tu récupères tes affaires et après je ne veux plus jamais avoir de tes nouvelles.**

**- D'accord. Je suis vraiment désolée que ça se finisse comme ça**. Déclara-t-elle honteuse.

**- Pas autant que moi.** Gronda-t-il amèrement.

Puis il prit ma main et m'amena avec lui en dehors des toilettes. Il marchait d'un pas décidé vers sa famille. Il leur expliqua brièvement que tout était annulé et qu'il s'en allait.

Je restai là stoïque et muette ne souhaitant pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Il me dirigea avec lui vers la sortie de la Fonderie.

Une fois dehors, nous prîmes un taxi.

**- Je n'ai nulle part où aller.** Lâcha-t-il le regard triste.

Je donnai ainsi au chauffeur l'adresse de mon appartement. Je ne pouvais définitivement pas le laisser seul dans un état pareil.

Après ce qu'il me parut une éternité je décidais de rompre le silence qui s'était fait pesant dans l'habitable.

**- Tu veux en parler ?** Demandai-je d'une toute petite voix en ne sachant pas comment il allait réagir.

**- Je ne crois pas non. Ca ne ferait qu'accentuer ma colère et je ne veux pas que tu payes les pots cassés, après tout, tu n'es pas responsable.**

**- Sache que si tu as besoin, je suis là.** Précisai-je en lui serrant la main pour le rassurer.

**- Je te remercie Alice mais là, tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est de me réveiller de cet affreux cauchemar.**

**- Je comprends.**

Nous arrivâmes à mon appartement et en sortant nous fûmes largement arrosés par une sacrée averse.

Nous pénétrâmes chez moi alors que nous étions totalement trempés. Nos vêtements dégoulinaient et commençaient à inonder mon parquet.

Je nous dirigeai vers la salle de bain et fis couler l'eau chaude afin de nous réchauffer.

Emmett me laissa faire tout ce temps, il était rentré dans une sorte de léthargie, je pense, due au choc de la découverte de l'infidélité de sa fiancée.

Je nous installai tous les deux sous les jets et commençai à enlever nos vêtements qui s'étaient transformés en seconde peau. Je galérai un moment pour nous déshabiller, nos habits devenus trop collants. Je décidai finalement de ne m'occuper que de lui, je me débarrasserai de mon fardeau plus tard.

Emmett avait vraiment un corps à damner un saint, Jessica était folle d'être allée voir ailleurs. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi elle l'avait trompé. Rien que ses tablettes de chocolat m'auraient faite rester.

_Alice, reprends-toi, tu n'es pas là pour baver mais pour t'occuper de lui._

Je me remis les idées en place et entrepris de le laver délicatement. Je pris le gel douche et profitai pour en étaler tout particulièrement aux endroits où je souhaitai lui faire du bien. Je faisais des arabesques le long de ses pectoraux et caressai sa délicieuse ceinture abdominale. Il se laissa faire fermant les yeux appréciant ma délicatesse et mes massages.

Une fois fini, j'attrapai une serviette et l'enroulai dedans. Je le frictionnai tandis qu'il restait toujours là, stoïque et silencieux, toujours dans un état second.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, j'enlevai ma robe et m'enveloppai d'un peignoir. Je lui trouvai des vêtements que mon frère Edward laissait quand il venait me voir.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon et je l'aidai à s'installer sur mon canapé.

**- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?**

**- Un chocolat chaud si tu as s'il te plaît.**

Je souris en repensant au fait qu'il n'avait pas perdu son goût prononcé pour cette boisson. Lorsque nous étions plus jeunes, nos goûters se ponctuaient automatiquement de chocolats chauds.

**- Tout de suite.** Soufflai-je.

Nous dégustâmes nos boissons chaudes tranquillement et je choisissais d'entamer la conversation sur notre adolescence et puis sur ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite.

Emmett me parla longuement de ce qu'il était devenu et de son métier, et à son regard je pus remarquer qu'il était reconnaissant de ne pas aborder le sujet qui nous avait amenés chez moi.

**- Il est tard, on devrait aller se coucher.** Baillai-je en voyant qu'il était plus de 2 heures du matin.

Je lui pris la main et l'entraînai vers ma chambre sans qu'il n'ait le temps de riposter.

**- Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu as fait durant cette soirée Lily. Mais tu sais je ne vais pas plus abuser de ta gentillesse. Je vais dormir sur ton canapé.**

**- Em, mon canapé n'est vraiment pas confortable et tout ce qu'il te faut c'est une bonne nuit de sommeil. Alors crois-moi mon lit est assez grand pour nous deux.**

**- Bon ok.** Dit-il d'un ton résigné.

J'allai à la salle de bain me changer et mis ce qui me faisait office de pyjama à savoir un mini short et un débardeur.

Lorsque je revins, j'eus une vision enchanteresse. Là sur mon lit assis, se tenait une gravure de mode en boxer blanc. J'avais l'impression de mater un des magazines de mode et plus particulièrement la section sous-vêtements.

_Arrête de baver ma pauvre, il n'est pas là pour assouvir tes fantasmes ! Il est là parce qu'il a besoin de réconfort après sa rupture._

Saleté de voix de la raison dans ma tête qui s'évertuait toujours à pointer le bout de son nez quand il ne fallait pas !

Nous nous installâmes sous la couette et nous chuchotâmes bonne nuit.

Emmett s'endormit comme une masse mais moi j'eus plus de mal, j'étais encore toute chamboulée de la tournure de cette soirée. Et puis savoir qu'un aussi beau spécimen dormait à côté de moi ne m'aidait pas vraiment à trouver le sommeil.

Finalement Morphée m'attrapa dans ses filets au bout du 377ème mouton compté.

Je me réveillais quelques heures plus tard enlacée par un corps chaud. Il me tenait fermement la taille comme s'il ne voulait pas que je parte, son torse collé contre mon dos.

Il dut penser que je dormais encore car il murmura quelque chose que je n'aurai certainement pas dû entendre.

**- J'ai tellement envie de toi Alice, si tu savais à quel point, si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends de pouvoir te tenir comme ça dans mes bras.**

Quoi ? Mais que voulait-il dire par là ?

Après ce genre de révélations, je ne pus définitivement pas me rendormir et fis semblant de me réveiller.

Je sentis d'abord sa virilité tendue à l'extrême contre mes fesses comme s'il s'était rapproché de moi pour me faire comprendre comment il voyait les choses.

**- Emmett ? !**

**- Chut ma beauté. Laisse-moi te faire du bien. Je t'en prie, j'en ai tellement besoin.**

Comment résister à une telle supplique ? Surtout venant de la part d'un si bel homme.

Je ne suis qu'une femme après tout. Je lui montrai mon assentiment en faisant remonter sa main gauche sur ma taille vers mon sein.

Il se mit à faire rouler mon téton entre ses doigts ce qui me fit fondre comme neige au soleil. Il parsema mon cou de petits baisers aussi légers que l'air.

Mon centre commençait déjà à s'embraser et je pouvais sentir cette boule de chaleur au creux de mon ventre grossir petit à petit.

Il me garda bien serrée contre lui et flatta mon autre sein de sa main droite tandis que la gauche caressait mes courbes, allant de mon flan vers mes cuisses, tout en portant une attention particulière à mes fesses.

L'homme savait y faire pour me faire monter en température. Je sentais déjà les prémices de l'orgasme alors qu'il ne m'avait même pas pénétrée. Je n'osais en conséquence même pas espérer le moment où il le ferait.

Sa main dériva soudainement de mes fesses vers mon intimité brûlante. Lentement, il caressa mon clitoris de la plus délicieuse des manières. Tantôt il le frottait énergiquement, tantôt il adoptait un rythme plus lent le taquinant légèrement. Son membre taquinait ma seconde entrée dans une friction des plus savoureuses.

Je poussais un soupir d'aise tellement c'était bon. A ce rythme, je n'allais pas faire long feu.

Il décida de s'aventurer plus bas et inséra deux doigts dans mon antre chaud et commença de langoureux va-et-vient. Ses doigts faisaient des merveilles dans mon sexe enflammé. J'étais tellement excitée que je me sentais tremper les draps de mon jus.

**- Hummmmmmm…** Gémis-je voluptueusement emporté par un orgasme des plus délicieux.

Je n'eus pas le temps de me remettre de ce petit bonheur que je fus remplie par sa longueur.

Il positionna ma jambe sur sa cuisse et entama un doux mouvement.

Dire qu'il me remplissait à merveille était un doux euphémisme. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça, cette sensation intense de plénitude comme si son membre s'accordait parfaitement avec ma minette.

C'était un sentiment incroyable, je touchais presque les étoiles sous ses coups de butoir.

**- Ma belle, je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir encore longtemps.** Me chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille à bout de souffle.

**- Ne te retiens pas.** Miaulai-je ivre de désir.

Ses mouvements se firent plus saccadés alors qu'il martelait ma chatte en feu. Ses doigts s'ajoutèrent à cette délicieuse équation et jouèrent avec ma petite boule de chair.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour être terrassée par la jouissance m'envoyant très haut vers les sommets du plaisir.

Emmett me rejoignit aussitôt, alors que j'enserrai son chibre, éjaculant en longs jets dans la capote que je ne l'avais même pas entendu enfiler, trop absorbée par mon premier orgasme.

Il alla jeter le préservatif à la poubelle. Il se réinstalla sous la couette et m'encercla de ses bras puissants dans une étreinte très intime.

**- Tu dois me prendre pour un connard. J'ai couché avec toi alors que je m'apprêtai à en épouser une autre. Mais si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ça… **Débita-t-il le cœur lourd.

**- Je t'interdis de te traiter de connard car ce n'est pas toi. Comment ça, tu attends ça ?** Dis-je interloquée.

**- Lily, j'ai toujours eu le béguin pour toi. Au lycée, j'étais fou de toi mais j'étais tellement timide que je n'osais pas t'en parler de peur de me prendre un râteau. Tu étais tellement impressionnante et intimidante et moi j'avais trop peur de perdre notre amitié. Et puis j'ai déménagé et je ne t'ai plus revue pour mon plus grand malheur. J'ai changé physiquement depuis et j'ai gagné en confiance, Emmett le timide n'existe plus désormais. **Expliqua-t-il doucement.

**- Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que tu me dis. On était si proches. Tu aurais dû me le dire, on aurait peut-être pu sortir ensemble et voir où ça nous conduisait. Je me souviens avoir eu le cœur déchiré quand tu es parti.**

**- Je suis désolé Lily. On pourrait peut-être tout recommencer à zéro et voir où ça nous mène ?**

J'acquiesçai, lui fis un grand sourire et l'embrassais fougueusement comme pour sceller nos retrouvailles.

Cette nuit-là, Emmett me fit tendrement l'amour à plusieurs reprises et ce fut à chaque fois un moment de pur bonheur. Je ne savais pas où nous allions ensemble mais j'avais l'intuition que ça allait durer.

Cependant, il ne me faudrait jamais dire que grâce à l'annulation d'un mariage que j'organisais, je m'étais acoquinée avec l'ex-futur marié.

Vous imaginez la tête des futures mariées ? A coup sûr, ça ferait tâche sur mon CV de Wedding Planner !

FIN


End file.
